KaysleeBabyy's OneShots and FanFics
by KaysleeBabyyisLOVE
Summary: A collection of all the oneshots and songfics written by me KaysleeBabyy please R


_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too_

Gabriella smiled to herself as she wondered up the dark stairway of her house. Her mother had gotten caught up in work once again, leaving Gabriella on her own. Just the way she liked it. Peaceful, quiet, and feeling like the night time world was her own. She stepped into her large bedroom and pulled out a yearbook from the previous year at East High. She flipped though the pages until she found what she was looking for.

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

She lightly touched the picture of the ever-so familiar brown haired, blue eyed boy with whom she'd grown comfortable around. Ever since they had started dating, and she had fallen head-over-heals in love with him. She had felt the connection the night they met, two years ago, at a New Year's party. They had been forced to sing with each other. Ever since Gabriella moved to New Mexico, she and Troy had become closer than ever. Not only is he her boyfriend, but he is her best friend.

_Wonder if you ever see me and i  
Wonder if you know I'm there (am I there, am i? )  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside  
Would you even care? _

Gabriella smiled and laid the yearbook aside. She stood up and sighed, finding herself looking in the mirror, at the broken girl staring back at her. Gabriella felt a single tear on her warm cheeks. She wondered if something was wrong with her, and wondered if Troy was really in love with her. She had dropped hints, done everything she could think of, and even wanted to say it first but lost hope. But Troy would not say 'I love you.'

_I just wanna hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day (wait for the day)  
To take the courage to say how much I love you  
Yes I do_

It was a thought that she could never forget about. Never drop. She wanted him to love her as much as she loved him. She knew he didn't though. She twirled around the room, though there was no music being played. When she thought about Troy, she felt happy, like she wanted to dance around and quiet and empty room. This time she was giving in. She closed her eyes and let her feet guide her around the room. Not thinking. No noise. No emotion. Just her and the wind from the open balcony window.

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

Gabriella didn't want to stop dancing, but she fell back onto the bed. A smile on her face. A few minutes later she shot up. There was a noise coming from outside. She quietly stood up and crept over to the open window. She closed her eyes, think at first that she was hearing things. Thinking that until the noise appeared again. She closed the door and crept back into her room, and laid on the bed, not worrying about the outside world.

_Corazón  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
Como te necesito  
Mi amor, como te extraño_

She opened her eys to a knock on the balcony door. She smiled and opened the door, gazing into the eyes of that blue-eyed boy who had her heart. He smiled at her and held out his hand for her to take. Gabriella found herself being gentally pulled out onto the balcony.

Troy gazed down at his girlfriend both her hands in his. He let out a small sigh and closed his eyes. Once he opened them again, he smiled. "Gabriella, there's something I need to tell you."

Gabriella sucked in her breath hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said I love you  
I love you too_

Troy took one more breath. "Gabriella..." He paused making Gabriella more nervous then she had ever been. "I love you."

Gabriella smiled. He said it he finally said it. "I love you too."

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow (till tomorrow) and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
Dreaming with you endlessly _

Troy sighed a breath of relief and bent down, kissing her passionatly but gentally. Gabriella smiled to herself and pulled him closer. She broke the kiss off and looked into his eyes.

_"I love you too."_

**Authors Note: So let me know what you think. More comming soon. Review. **

**SONG CREDIT: Dreamin' of You--not sure who its by..sorry**


End file.
